Name the Stars
by everlovin
Summary: A bit of sweet fluff after the events of Quarantine 413 . For the GW Love Shack's Quarantine Day


Name the Stars

Disclaimer - I still don't own SGA. I can dream though.

Pairing - Ronon/Jenn

Rating - K

Episode - Quarantine (413)

A/N - Just a bit of sweetness for the Love Shack Quarantine Day.

Ronon withstood Sheppard and Teyla's teasing with cheer. Yes, he'd saved Jenn a chair at the Team's table. He enjoyed brushing shoulders with her. Yes, he was more than interested in the doctor. But he was also the guy who could practically reach out and grab everything he wanted.

So the six of them - the team plus Jenn and Radek - talked about the day. They decided on steps and protocols to put in place to prevent another occurrence, or in the case of an outbreak so key personnel weren't cut from each other.

Everyone carefully avoided Rodney's non-engagement by teasing Ronon and Jenn for their syrupy looks and John about nearly panicked at the thought of being locked in a room with a pregnant woman.

The afternoon waned on and evening set in. Just before sunset, Ronon tugged Jenn to her feet. "Com'on." They were half way to a transporter before Jenn thought to ask where they were going. "There's an observatory at the top of one of the towers. It's a good place to see the end of the day."

The thought of ending each day with Jenn was a pleasant one. Maybe one day soon it would be more than sunsets.

They arrived up on the deck as the golds in the sky slipped into orange and crimson. "It's always so beautiful. The colors spread across the sky and then drip into the ocean." Jenn leaned comfortably against the rail. The first stars peeked out from hiding. "Did your people name the stars and constellations?"

"We named them for warriors of legend, animals, people from old stories." He'd talked so much that day of the painful memories Sateda held that it felt odd talking about the simpler memories.

"Sounds like the constellations from Earth. They were named for animals, hunters, kings and queens." Her voice smoothed across his nerves like the minska he used to play. "I don't know what to call these stars."

Ronon watched as the colors of the sky and sea reflected on Jenn's pale skin as they slid into maroon and indigo. He couldn't remember seeing anything so beautiful. "We could name then," he suggested. He'd have suggested anything to banish the vaguely lost sound in her voice.

"No . . . no. I mean the astrophysics lab has probably got names - official sounding names - for them already." Jenn seemed surprised they could do something like that. Ronon had been too used to going his own way to give it another thought. "What would we name them?"

"Maybe for things people here care about," Ronon shrugged. "Like those stars there." To the east there was a circular-ish grouping of stars. "That's the Ferris Wheel. Looks kind of like pictures of the Ferris Wheels Sheppard likes."

"Hey! It kind of does. The Ferris Wheel it is." Jenn looked at the darkening shy with a new excitement. "There!" she pointed almost due south. "It looks like someone running. We could name that one The Runner after you."

As more stars lit the sky, the pair looked for more shapes. "That bright star ought to get a name, don't you think?" Ronon was pointing to a seemingly lone star lower in the horizon.

"That one's Melena. We can name individual stars after people we want to remember." Ronon felt a bit easier knowing that Jenn could accept his past.

"It's a good idea. Remembering people that way." Ronon's voice was gruffer than usual.

Somehow, in the last hour they'd gotten closer and closer until Jenn was tucked up close to Ronon. A part of him thought it might have been because of the cool breeze, but he preferred to think she wanted to be close to him. "It's been a good day after all."

"Yeah. There's one thing missing though." Ronon couldn't help but laugh at her blank look.

"Wh-what do you mean? Everyone's well. No one was seriously hurt . . . " Ronon loved how easy it was to get her from calm to flustered. Well, he was looking to really fluster her.

"There's one thing we both missed out on." Realization slowly came to Jenn. When it did, a blush spread across her features.

Jenn smiled. "We wouldn't want the day to be less than perfect."

Ronon grinned. "Nope." The lights of the stars reflected in her eyes. He leaned down as she lifted her face up to him. Somewhere in the middle, they met in a kiss.

The passion and sweetness in the kiss nearly overwhelmed him. For a long moment, he was tempted to see where the kiss would lead but some small part of him knew it was too soon for that. He slowly ended the kiss with little sips of kisses at the corners of her mouth.

"So, are we looking for more stars to name tomorrow night?"

He was completely caught up in the happy, dazed expression on her face. "It's a date."

A/N - Reviews are like pumpkin ice cream! Please review!


End file.
